And You'll be Mine
by Kangae No Hinansho
Summary: Ever since their first years, Hermione and Ginny have been one of the most unattractive girls at school. Well, they finally decide that they need some improving and not to forget, boyfriends… More specifically Malfoy and Weasley. Warning: Some language,
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I know I haven't finished my other two stories, but don't worry, I will. someday. This came to me while reading one day so I sooo must write it now! Disclaimer: No own no sue. Listen to 'I'm gonna get ya" (I thing that's the title) when you read this story.  
  
And you'll be mine. (From the 'I'm gonna get ya' Shania Twain song) By: BabyKat02 Summary: Ever since their first years, Hermione and Ginny have been one of the most unattractive girls at school. Well, they finally decide that they need some improving and not to forget, boyfriends. More specifically Malfoy and Weasley. ( Warning: Some language, sexual content and severely sexy guys  
  
Chp. 1--- So Unpretty (from the TLC song)  
  
Hermione stared at the reflection. She raised a brow, and watched as the bush haired girl in the mirror raised her brow also. She turned away from the mirror and began harshly brushing her hair. She stood, dressed, and left her room, her heavy trunk in tow. "Oh, good morning darling. Are you ready?" asked her mother. "Yeah. Where's dad?" "Oh, he had to leave. I'm taking you today." Hermione's face faltered. her mother couldn't possibly. They were surely going to get lost and she wouldn't get to Ron's until nightfall; knowing her mother, they may be there at dawn. Oh god someone save her.  
  
Harry sat on the couch in the Burrow. "Don't worry Ron, she'll be here." Ron turned his head towards the window. Hermione was never late. This was so unlike her. "What if something happened to her?" "You always over react Ron. Relax." There was a knock on the door. "You see, it's probably her." Ron rushed towards the door and opened it. "Where the bloody feck have you been?" What a greeting eh? Hermione stared at him. "Gees Mione, you look like a bloody wet dog." "Thanks Ron." Hermione stepped into the room. Ron really knew how to greet, didn't he? She'd been driving around for six hours more than what she was supposed to and what does he say to her? 'Where the blood feck have you been?' Hermione dragged her trunks up the stares waving her hand slightly at Harry. She was in no mood to talk. She pushed open Ginny's door and froze.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open as her door opened and slammed against the wall. She sat up and pulled the covers around herself, her eyes saucers. "Blimey 'Mione! Close the door before someone comes." Like a reflex, she slammed the door shut. She stared at Ginny for a moment, than spoke. "What in god's name were you doing?" She hoped it wasn't what it looked like. "What did it look like?" 'Mione cringed. She had just caught little, quiet, innocent Ginny pleasing herself. "Oh God Gin." "Oh don't act like you don't do it too!" 'Mione blushed and sat on her wet trunk. "I just didn't think that you.. You of all people would." "So you do?" 'Mione blushed more, if that was possible. She hesitantly nodded. Ginny smiled. "So, no boyfriend either?" She shook her head. She couldn't look Ginny in the eye. "Never had one? Not even one?" "Nope." "Harry and Ron never tried to hook you up?" "They may have. but look at me. I'm not exactly pretty. You could even call me hideous." "Same here." Ginny sat up and pulled on a shirt. "You know what?" "What?" "We're gonna get some boyfriends." "You talk like they're candy." Hermione raised her brow. "How would we do that?" "Make-overs!" Hermione twisted her nose. A make-over? "We should get a full body make-over." Hermione smiled. "You know what?" Ginny stared. "That doesn't sound so bad! I could ask my mom about some spas! We can spend the rest of the summer there!" "Oh that would be great!" Ginny flopped on her bed. A spa sounded excellent to her. Maybe then, afterwards, all her dreams will come dream.  
  
How do you like? Does it have potential? I know it's a sucky beginning, but when school begins, it'll get better. Do review! 


	2. Hell on Earth Bootcamp

I'm back!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 The Spa  
  
Ginny woke to the sound of thumping. She raised a brow and opened her eyes. She turned to see Hermione throwing things into her trunk. "'Mione? What are you doing?" Hermione turned and smiled. She ran towards Ginny and threw pieces of paper at her. "What is it?"  
"We're going to Heaven on Earth Spa. It's our proof of registration. We need to leave today." Ginny stared at her for a moment.  
"It's not nice to lie that way 'Mione."  
"Oh but I'm not! You can ask your mother! I already told her and we have only one hour till we must floo there! Hurry up; we don't need to be late." Hermione jumped back up and proceeding to pack.  
  
"You two can't be serious!" yelled Ron, his face reddening. He stared at Ginny for a moment, than spoke again. "Mum, tell Gin she can't go! She's too young!"  
"I'm sixteen!"  
"You are way too young! What do you need a spa for??!!!! It's a waste of time!! It won't make a difference Gin, you'll still be you!" Ginny balled her fist. Sometimes her brother didn't realize how his words stung. She turned at grabbed her trunk to the den, preparing to floo. "You can't be thick Gin! I just said that you're not going!"  
Gin turned, her eyes staring daggers at him. "Feck you!" With that she flooed. Hermione followed quickly afterwards. ~At Heaven on Earth Spa~  
  
"Oh look at this Gin!" Hermione pushed the balcony windows open, relishing the view of the sea. She turned towards Ginny for a short moment. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"  
Ginny sniffled. "Oh, I do love it! It's just Ron! He can be such a prick at times! He never thinks about what I want! It's always about him!"  
"He's your big brother Ginny. He's just worried about you," soothed 'Mione as she rubbed Gin's back.  
"Why can't he worry over someone else? I'm sixteen not six! He acts like I'm a little kid who can't even say their name right!" Ginny plopped down on bed, thoroughly pissed.  
"Ginny, forget Ron, Harry, your mum, and dad. Forget everyone! Tomorrow, we start our spa! What's today?"  
"Monday?"  
"Yeah. it is isn't it? Well, from now until Thursday, we are going to enjoy ourselves. We even have a shopping certificate!" Hermione held up two sheets of paper. "We can basically revamp our entire wardrobe and buy makeup and extras with this." Ginny grabbed one and read it: Desperate Need Certificate.  
"Mione, being in desperate need is not a good thing."  
"In this case it is." Hermione smiled, patted Ginny's hand, and told her to finish unpacking. "Oh yeah, my friend Sophia is taking us shopping. She claims we need supervision." Ginny snorted softly than finished unpacking.  
  
"Ginny? Wake up Gin!" Ginny moaned and swatted the hand away from her shoulders. Now was not the time to wake her. Her dream was getting to the juicy parts. The nuisance persisted however. Ginny sat up, wand in hand, ready to kill.  
"What the bloody hell do you want???????????"  
Hermione backed away. "Sorry Gin. Sophia is here. She says she's our advisor and supervisor. We need to get ready."  
"Can't it wait?" Ginny pulled the sheets back around her. As she did, she felt a tug. Someone pulled the sheets away and threw them on the floor. Ginny sat up, royally pissed. In front of her was a tall woman with thick, dusty blond hair, cut short, just above the ear. She was slim with the longest legs Ginny had ever seen. She wore and blue peasant top and tight dark blue jeans with matching high heeled boots. Her lips formed a smug smirk as she stared at Ginny.  
"Pathetic." she whispered. "You two are sickening. She's just as bad as you Hermione. Do you never take the time to look in a fucking mirror? Well, than again you couldn't. it would break." Her lip rose as though a horrid smell had entered the room. She walked towards Ginny, her hips swaying. "Tell me little girl. don't you want to be pretty?"  
Ginny was at a lost for words. This woman was stunning. She was also cruel. She nodded. The woman stood up straight, her ample bosom bouncing slightly at the action. "Than get the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!! Stop being lazy!!!!!!!! Today is the beginning of your training!!!!!!! Get up, pull on some sweats and lets go!!!!!!! He have a massage to get to!!! Your hair needs relaxing and cutting and detangling!!!!!! You nails are disgusting!!!!!! Lord Jesus!!!!!!! You look like you walk in horse manure!!!! Do you not see your feet????? Hermione. it's absolutely wrong to downplay how horrible you two are.. Geezzz. You two definitely deserved the Desperate Need Certificates." She paused and sat down as though she had just worked. "First we go to the center and see if we can change those tickets. You need the Doctorate Certificates." Ginny rose her brow.  
"What's the Doctorate Certificate?"  
The woman whom Ginny assumed was Sophia smirked. "It's the ultimate level of need. It's called the Doctorate because it seems like only a doctor could fix the holder of the card." She smirked. " You two most definitely need that." 


	3. Bootcamp really begins

Sorry I haven't updated. Modem is fried.  
  
Chapter 3 Heaven Hell on Earth Spa Boot camp  
  
Ginny dragged her feet behind her. Trying to look pretty murdered your feet. She moaned as she followed Sophia. How in God's name did she where those shoes and walk so fast? Ginny had taking off her shoes quite some time ago, as had Hermione. Hermione bumped into Ginny. "I'm dying. I think the Avada Kedava (did I spell that right?) would be better than this," said Hermione as she sunk into the salon chair. They had just finished their 'little' shopping expedition. Little her ass. For the rest of their stay, Sophia planned for them to practice their walks in their new clothes. She twisted Ginny's hand. 'God save us."  
A very happy man came towards them, one hand holding scissors, the other a comb. "Oh Lord! What is this? Is this a rat or mop or. ewwww.? Nasty! When did you last do your hair? When you were two? God knows you two need help." He turned to look at someone. "Vinny! Come on honey. I need for you to work on the red head here. I'll be spending hours on this brunette. Hope you two don't have anywhere to go cause you gonna be here all night long." The man jerked her head back and Hermione could have sworn up and down the east coast of America she saw Satan in his eyes.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She must have fallen asleep while Vinny did her hair. He had very talented hands. He turned the chair around ran his hands through her hair. "So, what you think? I think you look marvelous with long red hair. Um hm.. You know what. I think gold and green are your colors. Oh yeah, you'd look great in those. All you need is just a little eye shadow and lip stick and girl all the men will be drooling for you!" He patted her shoulder and turned her towards Sophia. Ginny smiled at Sophia's face.  
"Wow, "said a voice. It was Hermione. Ginny turned and nearly gasped. Suddenly, Ginny didn't feel as pretty as she did before. Hermione's hair was wavy and came to the middle of her back. Her hair was split in the middle, framing her face. Ginny ran her hand through her fire red hair. She hated her hair.  
Hermione stared at Ginny. She looked so different. Their admiring was cut short by Sophia's voice. "Now, you two, we have much more work to do." Ginny grimaced. Merlin, save them.  
  
"No, no, no! You are doing it wrong Hermione! You sway gently. You could knock someone's eyes out like that. Glide gently. No, watch me." Hermione stood near Ginny, watching as Sophia, 'glided' across the sidewalk.  
"It must take someone of great confidence to walk like that in public," commented Ginny.  
"An extraordinary amount of confidence. Voldemort doesn't even have that much confidence," replied Hermione. Ginny nodded in complete agreement. No way in hell did Voldemort have that kind of confidence.  
"Come on girls!!! Glide! Do as I do." She walk towards them and pushed them forward a bit. "Glide." The girls did their best imitations of Sophia in the heels she had forced them to buy. They both didn't seem to have enough grace for silhouette heels. They each wore thick heels, yet they were still clumsy. Ginny's foot twisted at an odd angle as she 'glided' beside Hermione. She tumbled downwards and snatched 'Mione's shirt as she did so making her fall also. They both laughed as they lay on the sidewalk.  
"Lord!!!!!!! You two have no grace!! What man will want you?????" Ginny snorted. She wondered what man would want Sophia. No one probably.except.. Ginny stood and brushed herself off.  
"Come on. We need to learn to glide." Ginny couldn't help but snort softly.  
"Ladies do not snort Weasel." Ginny froze. Had Sophia called her Weasel? Only Malfoy called her Weasel so that must mean.  
"Sophia. do you by any chance know Draco Malfoy?"  
"Draco? Of course he is my third cousin." Hermione and Ginny both froze. Hermione's friend was the third cousin of a Slytherin?????? Not just any Slytherin though, she had to be related to Malfoy.  
"Merlin!!!!! Sophia you never told me you were his third cousin!!!! I told you everything and even called him a few crude names in front of you!!!" Sophia shrugged.  
"I hate Draco. He is so horrid!!!!! And I hate his father!!!!!!!! That manipulating, self-centered, controlling as."  
"We get it Sophia." Ginny turned her back to her and began her 'gliding' lessons.  
  
Hermione threw her shoes on the ground. Her feet were killing her. She had never in all her life felt that much pain before. She didn't dare look at her toes they were probably the size of pears right now. Tomorrow was pedicures and manicures. Ginny had thought it was going to be a nice relaxing day until Sophia decided to pop her joy bubble. "We will go shopping for make-up afterwards," she said. Shopping for cosmetic sounds easy but Sophia had this tact for making easy things hard and miserable. Hermione plopped down on her bed and laid there for a moment. Ginny patted her back. "We'll make it 'Mione. I promise. Hell will be over soon." "This is no heaven and sure as hell no spa." "Hell on Earth Boot camp." "You got that right." "You know Malfoy's mother right?" Hermione looked up at the odd question. "Seen her a few times. Don't really know her." "Well, isn't she really elegant like a thousand times more elegant than Sophia?" "I guess she is why?" "Do you think she went through all of this? All this training?" "I hope she did. She deserves some pain in her life." Ginny laughed at that. She could just see teenage Narcissa Malfoy balancing books on her head and learning to dance. Ginny laid back and laughed again at the image. If Ginny only knew what Narcissa really had to do to be a Malfoy.  
  
"Rise and shine it's manicure time!!!!!!!!!" Ginny sat up and stared at the clock. Had it just screamed at her? She shrugged and collapsed back on her bed. "I'm serious. Get up!!!!!!!!!" No, her clock hadn't yelled. That horrid noise was Sophia. She sat up and looked around. Where was Hermione? "'Mione is in the shower. You go in afterwards and get ready. You two need seriously manicures and pedicures. I can see this will be like surgery." "Hurry Hermione. Let me in." "Hold on. I'm not decent yet." Hermione swung the door open and stepped out the bathroom. She did a drying spell on her hair and tied it up. She heard someone clear their throat. "No Hermione. Take your hair down. You're not ready to wear your hair like that." Hermione really felt like giving Sophia the Malfoy snarl but she'd probably butcher it. She nearly stomped her foot and flailed her arms. She turned her back to her and brutally brushed her hair. She could hear Ginny getting out of the shower once she had finished trying to murder her hair. Ginny came out completely dressed and dried. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few short pieces in her face. She swatted at her hair. "Why do you look like you're ready to kill Hermione?" Hermione snorted at Ginny's question. "I am." She glared at Sophia and began walking down to the nail shop. She wished Sophia was in front of her so she could push her down the stairs. That would make her feel so much better. She brushed her hair out of her face and swung the door to the nail shop open. People turned to look at her. They could plainly see she was mad. She sat in one of the chairs and passed them her card. "Fix me," was all she said to the woman. The woman smiled and motioned for someone to come over. "I'm Nadia and I'll do your hands. This is Millie; she'll do your feet. Just relax and we'll take care of you." Hermione gave her old toes one last wiggle before Millie began to work. "What did you say to her Sophia?" asked Ginny. "I was commenting on her hair. She's just a bit touchy today I guess. I told her she wasn't ready to wear her hair up properly." Ginny stared at her for a moment before women came to carry her to a chair. Yeah, Sophia was most definitely related to the Malfoys.  
  
Ginny stared down at her fingers. The woman had sad a nice subtle sheen of silver looked best on her fingers. It was barely there; when it faced the light u could see the silver. Ginny wiggled her toes. They felt like that Noxzema stuff Hermione uses was placed on her feet. They were tingly and fresh. She looked down. They looked a bit glossy. She looked up at the sound of a voice. "Now listen. u can wear clear polish or one thin layer of silver with anything. If you decide u don't want that just wear what matches the outfit. Pale blue or just sparkles can be worn everyday. Next door is the Sara. Give her your card and she'll tell you all you need to know about facial cosmetics. Have a nice day Miss Weasley." "Thank you." Ginny walked toward Hermione who was standing beside the door.  
  
"Done now?" she asked as she stared at her fingers. Hermione's nails were about the same size as hers. Ginny nodded at her question and told her about Sara. "Oh, Nadia told me to go to Laura-Ann. I guess we have different needs." "I suppose. Wait until the guys see us! They'll be begging for dates!!!! Mum is gonna be so surprised when she sees me," Ginny exclaimed. Hermione smiled at the thought. Yeah, wait until the guys see her. especially one guy that she knows. She smiled at Ginny and opened the door to the next building. Sophia was already there, probably wondering what took them so long. "Like your nails?" she asked. "Yeah. They're nice." Sophia nodded and motioned for them to follow. They6 walked into a back room which they soon discovered was a little cosmetics store. "Sara? Laura-Ann? Are you here?" "I'm here. Sara is sick today. What can I help you with Sophia?" "Need a bunch of cosmetics for these two." Hermione watched the woman behind the counter. She assumed she was Laura-Ann. She had jet-black hair that flowed down her back, even though it was pulled up. She had two bangs framing her face. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she smiled at them. She blew a bubble with her gum and smiled again. "Alrighty than! Which one of you is first?" "I'll go first Ginny." Ginny nodded and moved from Hermione's way. "Under the light please," Laura-Ann directed. Hermione stood there, a little tense as Laura-Ann looked her over. "Blue is so for you. Blue and black. Sea green too. Yeah. Natural for the lips maybe a little pinkish brown (Girls u know the shade I just can't remember what it's called.). Have you ever put eyeliner on?" Hermione shook her head. "Geez, never had make-up?" "Neither has Ginny." Laura-Ann looked at the two. She shrugged and looked at Ginny for a moment. She turned her light so it was beaming on her. She smiled widely and nodded. She went into the back room and came out with a box a few minutes afterwards. "Okay. I assume you need hair products too. Iso Multiplicity is a nice muggle one. Reflect smells great. (I love that brand!). Here, smell you two. You like?" she smiled at the nods. "Good, do you two mind getting each a box from over there?" she pointed towards the door. They each got a box and Laura-Ann began to put hair products in. "Now about make-up. Listen, I'm giving you two natural tones. I have two cases with blue in it. A lot of people like to overdo with the blue and green and pink and all those colors. Keep it simple. Simple make-up can make you amazingly sophisticated and sexy. You two have nice complexions, I wouldn't recommend using foundation. I don't. I hate the stuff. (What is the point of the stuff????) You may want to though so I'll still put it in your boxes. Lipstick should not be thick and gaudy. You don't want to look like a tramp. Use just a nice layer of pink to bring your lips out. Lip-liner helps out. Also, make sure your lips don't look dry, try to use those muggle moisture lipsticks or just lip-gloss. With fragrances; I have encountered a few beautiful women who always say they have trouble with men. Why? They practically drenched themselves in perfume. Never do that. Fragranced lotion is good to use. Ocean Breeze is a nice scent or you could use berries. I don't recommend completely shaving off your eyebrow. Trim if you want. Don't hack it off so that you have to pencil the whole thing in. You two have nice natural arches in your brows, don't trim them, you could lose the arch. That's all there really is to it." Laura-Ann handed them the boxes and smiled as they left.  
  
"Wow. That was painless," stated Hermione. Ginny nodded. She knew that Sophia was up to something. She had to be up to something purely evil to let them have a session of painless shopping. "Guess what!" They knew she was up to something! "We need to have a dress up party. Do make-up and hair and all. You only have two days left. You really need to practice so you aren't lost when you go to Hogwarts." Ginny raised her brow. "Okay. we guess." Sophia smiled, than just as soon as the smile came it disappeared. "What?" "Can I ask you two something?" Hermione nodded. "Why did you come here? I mean. are you two doing it for some boys?" Ginny reddened at the question. "No!" They both said simultaneously. Sophia smiled. "What are their names?" Hermione blushed and she dropped her head. "I'd rather not say who." Ginny patted her. "Oh come on Mione. I already know how you feel for Harry." Hermione raised her brow and nearly snorted. Harry? Harry was like her brother and whether Ginny realized it or not, he had a girlfriend. "No Gin. It's not Harry. It's.. never mind. I'd rather not tell you. You'll never look at me the same." "Who is it Mione? You can tell me. well us." "You tell first." Ginny grimaced. She couldn't tell. If her brothers knew they'd kill him and than torture her hoping she'll 'think straight' again. "I can't." Hermione poked Ginny. She had a feeling of who it was, but she didn't want to say it and be wrong. She decided to say it anyways. "Is it Malfoy?" Ginny nearly chocked on her own saliva. How did Hermione know? Ron is going to kill Malfoy. "I knew it. You were discreet about it last year Ginny, it's just I thought it was a bit weird how often you were watching the door. I figured out it was him the day I saw you smile when you heard that he was perfectly okay after the little 'accident'. Why him?" "Tell me who you like first." "I like one of your brothers.." "Ron? Ewwww.. Ron of all my brothers?????? He's such a. he. ever since he went to America during fifth year he has been such a jock!!!!!" "Like Malfoy isn't?" "Actually," stated Sophia, "Draco isn't a jock. He does martial arts." (okies. I know Malfoys don't like muggle things but in this story martial arts isn't muggle. Sophia is about to explain.) "Martial arts? That's a muggle thing though!" exclaimed Hermione. Sophia nodded. "It seems. Actually martial arts at least the Japanese one was originally made by people of extreme power. See as it goes, Japan is running rampant with mystic powers. The thing is (this is where I mix my anime world in) it's a little different. They would be considered witches and wizards yes, but everyone in the Orient has this power hidden within them. It's called their chi or internal energy. Some can only control elements. Like the sacred Ronins (I'm so sorry. I had to do it.) Monks, who could be considered even more powerful than Voldemort, started martial arts to control dark creatures or youkai. Malfoy's grandfather lives in Japan now and has taken a great liking to martial arts. seeing as it involves wandless magic." "Remind me to never tell Ron or Harry about this." Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron and Harry didn't need to know. Besides, Ron has taken a great liking to muggle exercises and even does kick boxing, thanks to Harry. Ginny, Hermione, and Sophia continued their walk to the hotel. For once, the shoes weren't killing them as much.  
  
How do you like it?????? Good eh? Next chapter.. Ginny and Hermione are at school and geez, there sure are a lot of horny guys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. I am back. So sorry that I haven't updated in 3 years. I have no excuse except that school has engulfed my life completely. But school is over and I have graduated. Updates should be more regular now. So you know I don't plan for the guys to like them only physically and along with the funny bits must come the existentialistic bits, and drama. Sorry. It follows a few things from HBP but not much.

Chp.4-- Why did you change?

Ginny gave a long stretch as she uncurled in her bed. She was finally home. She sat up, her ratty clothes twisted around her body. Ginny slept in the opposite bed from her. Today was shopping day. She stood upon the squeaking floor and scurried to the lavatory. No one was awake yet, save for her mum. By the time she came out of the shower, everyone was up and about. She could see Harry rushing down the stairs, phone in hand. He had one of those small phones now and he was constantly calling his muggle girlfriend. He had become so much more… open… since his sixth year. After Voldemort's defeat earlier in the summer, he had become so much happier. She couldn't remember his girlfriend's name. Was it Yvette? Yvonne? It was something like that. He hung up the phone to great her mother. She had been in love with him for so long, but it was like over night when she suddenly felt as though she was wasting her affections. She changed into a simple blue jean and burnt sienna wrap top. She even slipped on a pair of low heel sandals of a similar colour.

Hermione was already down stairs and dressed. She had her hair up and her loose curls somehow perfectly framed her face. Breakfast was animated and lively as usual and soon Ginny and Hermione found themselves ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was far busier this year. Flourish and Blotts was nearly empty, though Madame Malkin's was overflowing with people. "Come along children," requested Mrs. Weasly as she ushered the children into the bookstore.

"I wonder why everyone is rushing there?" asked Hermione to Ron. A man looked to them over his spectacles. He closed the heavy book in his hands sharply, drawing their attention.

"You mean that you do not know?" His accent was light, evident that he was a wide a frequent traveler. "My dear girl, there is a large banquet being held this Christmas."

"It's only July."

"Well yes, I am aware of that. But by Christmas, any fabric of worth would be gone. Best to start early they all say, besides, they want their daughters to have a fighting chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, well, you really don't know? The heir to the Malfoy fortune is in need of a bride. The son of a deatheater or not, money is money. Power is power."

"Malfoy is getting married?" stuttered out Ginny, completely taken a back by the news.

"Well he needs to."

"Oh, sir, we do not even know your name and you seem to be new to this area. How do you know all of this?"

"Oh, please except my apologizes. I am Maximus Laurentius Malfoy. I am Draco's grandfather."

The room suddenly had gone silent and Ginny could feel her blood run cold. How did she not realize that this man was a relative? No one moved until the few books Ron and Harry had been carry slipped from their now lax hands. They stood with their mouths open.

"My dear boys close your mouths it's rude." They had to shut each other's mouths. "You are all invited to the banquet. With Lucius sent off, I arrived to care for the manor and for Draco."

"Well," began Ginny, "Why is he to marry now?"

"Not now, just before he is 18. If he does not I will give his mother her due finances and send him off to start his own fortune. I will have no slackers in my family. I had his father married at 16. Lucius has slacked in his duties."None had known that Draco had any living grandparents. Maximus handed them cards. They told the date and time of the event. "Please come, you are all welcomed. My son has done much to destroy our dignity and I am here to restore it." He stopped and nodded to them. Ginny turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything to them nor look to them. He stood with his head bowed. He seemed so… submissive. " Draco, not a moment too soon. I have excellent news to tell you. This Christmas you will not be in Switzerland, but here, restoring our family name." His grandfather waltzed to him. His steps were light and airy as though his words should not burden Draco in the least. He rested his hand upon Draco's shoulder. "Should not there be joy upon your face?" His voice had deepened. Draco looked up. He was eye level to his grandfather. And then he had done something than none of the Weasleys, Harry, or Hermione had ever seen Draco do without evil. He smiled. It was no Malfoy smirk. It was a smile. Ginny stopped breathing. Draco had changed.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. They had bought everything they had needed, though Ginny still felt bothered. Draco had changed. What had happened?

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked to Hermione. Hermione's brows were knitted in worry.

"Are you okay? You look worried."

"Oh. I'm fine. It's just, his grandfather didn't seem like the rest of them."

"Yeah," started Harry. "I noticed that too. Something was weird about the way he handled Malfoy. Malfoy look… I don't know… like a slave or something. And he didn't even argue when his grandfather canceled his Switzerland trip."

"He seemed intent on preserving the family dignity."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"That depends on what he believes his family's dignity to be," stated Hermione. "He could be just as much of a death eater as Malfoy's father. His dignity could simply be hiding his evil ways in a more discreet fashion." Hermione wasn't willing to even consider the eldest Malfoy as anyone with a soul. He was a Malfoy and all Malfoys were alike. Ginny wanted to believe differently. Perhaps this Malfoy was an exception to the rule they had all grown accustomed to. It seemed that that was what he was there to do, to change everyone's mind.

The next morning was havoc. Ginny and Hermione had awoken late and barely had time to get a quick shower. They both decided that they would save their makeup and hair for the train ride. They got to the train and through the gate just before it closed. The train was already packed but the two girls found an empty room near the back. They quickly freshened up.

"Wow, 'Mione. Head Girl at last. We all knew it would be you. I wonder who Head Boy is this year."

"As long as it isn't Malfoy, I should be fine."

"Oh come on 'Mione. He's not so horrid. I mean… he seems like he's changed. You never know." Hermione looked up from her small mirror just in time to see Ginny watching Draco as he stopped at their door. His back was to them and he stood with Blaise Zabini an attractive, tall, Slytherin.

"I think he's a fruit."

"What?" Ginny was pulled from her trance.

Hermione leaned close to her. "I think," she moved even closer and lowered her voice "he's…" She turned her eyes towards the two boys and moistened her lips before speaking further. "I think he's… homosexual."

Ginny blanched. What? Him? "You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be. Look at him Ginny. He has a better manicure than you do. He takes care of himself like a woman. You have to agree with at least that."

"I know. He does, doesn't he? I've never even seen a shadow on his face. He keeps his face so smooth and soft. And for all the licking he gives those lips I have never seen them…"

"Gin… please stop drooling."

"Mmm……" She turned to Hermione suddenly. "You want to know how this all happened?"

"I've been curious since the spa."

Ginny wiggled in her seat. "There was this time, when I was in the library that he happened to be there. I remember it like yesterday. He had his cloak off and he used it like a pillow as he lounged about on the window seal. His sleeves were rolled up and I noticed that he hadn't a spot on his body. His arm was all alabaster, like porcelain . The muscles in his arm weren't heavy and thick like marble. He really looked carved from porcelain with his milky tone and all." Ginny blushed at the memory. "Draco hadn't noticed me. His shirt was pulled from his trousers and his tie hung loose. It was a sight 'Mione. He suddenly looked human to me there in the light from the moon. He kept tucking his hair behind his ear and it wouldn't stay. He the great Draco Malfoy actually had a strand of hair out of place. I had noticed that he was writing and occasionally he would mouth the words he wrote. He has a pretty mouth. It's always so red and his bottom lip is…."

Ginny's words stopped at the sound of their door opening. She looked up and immediately turned crimson. Draco stood in the doorway and she could plainly see the Head Boy badge on his cloak. Hermione was not going to be happy. He looked to Ginny and then Hermione.

"Good morning Granger."

"Morning."

He moved his hand to push back his hair and Ginny got sight of the dark mark upon his wrist. "I wanted to settle some business before we arrive. The sooner the better with the night schedule and all."

"You're Head Boy?"

"Yes."

"This has to be a mistake."

"I assure you, this is none. I am trying to be cordial Granger. Can we please get this over with."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but gestured the two boys inside. Draco handed her a few forms. He sat beside Ginny with Blaise across from him. He was close enough for her to smell his cologne. It was faint but intoxicating.

Blaise had spent the summer with Draco, trying to help him cope with the arrival of his grandfather. Maximus wasn't the easiest man to get along with. Any future wife of his would hate him. He remembered the tales his mother would tell him about her Malfoy Training. If you weren't born a Malfoy would had to be made into one. He wasn't ready to get married, but his grandfather insisted. He liked to control things. Draco liked controlling things as well. That was where problems arose. They were two controlling Malfoys under one roof, but Draco had to admit that his grandfather had won. He had gotten even stricter from his long years in Japan. What ever his grandfather said, went.

He needed to find Granger. Mudblood didn't seem to roll off his tongue so easily anymore. His grandfather had done a thorough job of beating that out of him.

"_Your father has done a grand job, has he not? Teaching you such nonsense. Mudbloods?" His grandfather's cane came to his face, and no matter the force he could not fall. That was apart of his beatings. He was not permitted to fall. "A Mudblood could be more powerful than you. Could he not?" He didn't answer. The cane struck his back. "Answer me Draco Vespasianus Malfoy! Cannot a Mudblood be more powerful than a pureblood? Was not Voldemort a Mudblood?"_

"_Yes Grandfather."_

"_Than why follow such hypocrisy? When finding a wife you must not only look to the blood but to her skill. Is she power? Will she give me power? Follow the trends Draco. Never hate. You may need those you loathe. Always smile in the face of your enemy." The cane struck his thigh. "This is politics Draco." He turned away and looked out the large pane window. "I have the perfect simple girl for you. I heard of her in the Ministry of Magic. She is a pureblood and something special to her family. The only girl in a long time. Weasley's girl." The little weasel? His grandfather wanted him to marry her. " Lady Ginevra Malfoy. I like that. And you will too. Now… which leg have I not struck?" _

He had tried to ignore her presence at the bookstore. He had taken note though, that she had…changed. She looked brighter and full. She was at the least, attractive. She had been staring at him intently that day. Ginny shouldn't be is focus now, finding Granger should be. Filling out these forms now would give them both free time and less worry. He had seen them go to the back of the train but he wasn't sure which compartment they were in. He stopped at a random one and found Pansy inside.

"Pansy, do you know where Granger is?"

"Right behind you love."

"Thanks." He closed the door and turned.

"They're talking inside." Blaise grabbed his hand before he touched the door.

"Blaise, they will stop when I open the door. I'm not trying to hear their conversation." He slowly started to open the door but soon stopped at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Draco hadn't noticed me. His shirt was pulled from his trousers and his tie hung loose. It was a sight 'Mione. He suddenly looked human to me there in the light from the moon." Draco couldn't move. He looked to Blaise and saw that he was equally as frozen. "He kept tucking his hair behind his ear and it wouldn't stay. He the great Draco Malfoy actually had a strand of hair out of place. I had noticed that he was writing and occasionally he would mouth the words he wrote. He has a pretty mouth. It's always so red and his bottom lip is…." He swung the door open. Ginny turned crimson at the sight of him.

"Good morning Granger."

"Morning."

He moved his hand to push back his hair . He could feel Ginny's eyes on him. "I wanted to settle some business before we arrive. The sooner the better with the night schedule and all."

"You're Head Boy?"

"Yes."

"This has to be a mistake."

"I assure you, this is none. I am trying to be cordial Granger. Can we please get this over with."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but gestured the two boys inside. Draco handed her a few forms. He took the seat next to Ginny. She smelled like heather. He could feel his hands shaking and prayed that it wasn't noticeable. Blaise noticed though. Hermione stood. "I'll be back Ginny. Unless you want to come with me."

"I'm fine."

"I'll get this back to you tomorrow Malfoy." Malfoy gave a curt nod. Blaise soon excused himself, saying he needed to speak with Pansy. He gave Draco a lopsided grin before hurrying from the compartment.

Everything was still for a while. He hadn't moved in at least ten minutes. Where the hell was 'Mione? She had a sinking feeling that she had left her alone with him on purpose. She nearly jumped at the sound of her name.

"Weasley," Draco began. Ginny turned to him, her face a pale white. "Have you been invited to the Christmas Banquet yet?" She nodded. It seemed she had lost her voice. "Would you perhaps," He paused as though he was weighing his words. "Be obliged to attending?" Was he asking her to come? Ginny sat with wide eyes. He was so close to her. She released a heavy breath and turned to the door.

"I… I am so obliged." She didn't turn to see Draco smile. One down. From this angle, she was shockingly beautiful. Her hair looked windblown. His eyes silently watched her freckles march across her cheeks and nose. He wondered if her freckles went past her face. The compartment door slid open suddenly. Hermione stood there, her eyes narrowed.

He was close to her. Close enough that he could lean just a bit to kiss her. That was unacceptable. Hermione Granger was not going to accept that. Not now, and not ever. Draco Malfoy would always be the psychotic death eater wealthy heir that he was first through sixth year. He wasn't different. He was just the same as always and she was determined to protect her from his evil ways. Ginny wasn't in love. She was simply infatuated. Yes. That's what she was. Ginny was too little to know what love was.

---Wow…. Decent length for a chapter I think. I will update soon. The next chapter…. A week has passed and it seems that where ever Ginny went Draco was there. Also, Ron starts to notice Hermione's change. And we finally learn more about Harry's girlfriend.---


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Um duh! NO own NO sue.

And You'll be Mine

Chapter 5--- I can feels his eyes on me

He was everywhere. Even when Ginny was walking to the lavatory she would have to pass him by. Anytime she was going to potions he would be leaving. And at times, she found it impossible to avoid contact. Those were the worse times. He smelled like clean linens and spices and somehow those two combined scents would shock her system horribly.

It stressed her to know that he knew about her fascination with him. Draco barely let on that he had heard what she had said on the train, but she was very sure that he had. She couldn't stop thinking about what he might be thinking of her. He probably laughed every time she passed.

"Weasel!" She didn't turn. "Weasley!" She finally turned. She hardly recognized the voice. The boy was tall and black. He came to her, his Slytherin robes billowed behind him as he advanced. "You are Ginvera Weasley, right?"

"And who are you?"

"Zabini." She had heard of him. He was almost always around Draco and she was pleased to see that Draco wasn't around this time. In fact, Ginny hadn't seen him all day. "Well, you are her, aren't you?"

"Well, what is it to you?" It was odd how it seemed for once, no one else was around. She grew horribly uncomfortable. Here she was, completely alone with a Slytherin and not just any Slytherin, but the one who was almost neck in neck with Malfoy when it came to conquests.

He smiled down at her. "I am only speaking on behalf of the young Malfoy."

"Oh? Are you his servant now?"

Zabini didn't immediately respond but his lip tightened. "Don't be a smart arse." His eyes narrowed. "I am doing this because Malfoy happens to be a dare friend of mine and with the arrival of his grandfather, life is going to get a lot hard for more then just him."

"Clandestine motives I see?"

"Listen I don't have time for your quips. I am here to ensure that you attend the party this Christmas."

"Star…"

"Silence. I need you to go. What ever you need…" he paused for a moment as though weighing his words. "I'll provide it. Wizard's oath."

"Why, may I ask do you need me to go?"

"Well, I was planning on telling you that, but I assure you this is for your benefit as well. I would not advise missing this event." She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly laid his hand over her mouth. "And yes that is a threat… but don't take it from me. Think of it as a threat from the eldest Malfoy himself. It's very important that you attend… to you and to your family." He removed his hand and wiped it against his robes. He didn't bother to speak as he cleaned his hand. He began to walk away.

"And what will happen if I don't go?" How dare he threaten her in such a manner. She was a Weasley and she refused to take any type of beating lying down.

Zabini turned to her. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak. His face suddenly brightened and then he smiled a cold and emotionless smile. He shrugged and continued on his way down the hall. No one threatened a Weasley like that a got away with it. She'd show him. She make sure to completely avoid the Christmas Ball.

Hermione sat within the common room her nose only inches from the pages of the book she read. Ron was across from her playing wizard's chess with Harry. Of course Harry was losing miserably. She wore her usual school robes, her legs stretched out before, resembling her cat Crookshanks. Her cat laid beside her, tugged snuggly in between she and Harry, using their bodies to generate heat.

"Must you two always play that game?" She asked as a chess piece hit her on the cheek.

"Must you always read?" answered back Ron.

Harry turned to her. "Why don't you play for once 'Mione?"

"Because that's a game for sadists! Who could possibly enjoy that?"

"Well," began Ron, "I don't think I'm a sadist but I sure as bloody hell enjoy this game."

"I didn't mean you Ron."

"Well, who did you mean?" Ron stared at her, waiting for a response. She didn't really know who she had meant. Ron was crazy, but was very far from a sadist…. Or at least as far as she knew. And Harry most definitely wasn't a sadist. She shook her head.

"Just forget it. I think…" There was a long pause. "I think I spoke before I thought."

Harry crushed one of Ron's pieces. Now that never happened. "WHAT????!!! 'Mione, did you just say what I thought?" He leaned close to her and felt her temperature. "You do seem a wee bit warm. Maybe you have a fever." He grabbed her hands and she immediately stiffened. He didn't know it though. His mind had already made a decision. "You're ill 'Mione. You should go to bed. Maybe you need a warm bath to clear your mind too. Yes, go upstairs and run a bath. Then jump to bed. No more reading. It has done something to you. I keep telling you that some of these books are evil and will slowly eat your soul and look at you. You're already talking nonsense. Now go!" He patted her knee and pointed towards the girls' dorms.

"Ron, you are being silly! I am not sick. I'm perfectly fine and I'm not warm. And nothing is wrong with my book!" She reached for her book but his hand stopped her. "Ronald Weasley if you…" His finger laid against her mouth, silencing her. She had damn nearly stopped breathing then. She blushed brightly as she breathed in cinnamon, soap, and this unique scent she had dubbed as quidditch. It was this mixture of cool air and a slight dewy scent mixed with grass. She caught herself before she licked her lip.

"See you are sick! Look at her Harry! She's turning red! Merlin, 'Mione, go to bed now!" She sat there for a moment. Her eyes caught the confused look on Harry's fault. Harry could be thick, but she knew he wasn't then. She stood, turning away.

"Maybe you're right. Night." She hurried up the stairs. Before she closed the door she could hear them talking.

"Sometimes Ron, you are awfully thick."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I'm not thick Harry."

"Really? Well then… never mind."

"Slytherins are thick. I'm just purposefully unaware."

Harry laughed. "Well then…. You sure choose too never be purposefully aware."

"You're words wound me."

OKAY!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!! A couple of months I know. I'm in college now and I have a lot more free time. Yayness! I think my writing has changed a bit, a tad more serious? Or more sarcastic? Or dark. I have become very dark as of late. Oh.. the woe my life is. Anyroad….. plz review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. I am in need of plot bunnies.

Kangae No Hinansho the former BabyKat02


	6. Chapter 6

And You'll Be Mine

Chapter 6

Blackmail

Ginny sat in the dining hall, staring down at her plate. Hermione was sitting beside her, perfectly silent. She could feel Ron and Harry's eyes on both of them.

"Merlin, are you two ill? Alright there?"

Ginny could only nod. The thought of the ball was still bothering her. It was already November and she hadn't yet decided on whether or not she would go. She kept telling herself it didn't matter and that she wouldn't go, but a small voice kept whispering in her ear at night. _Why not go? Are you afraid you might see him? Be near him? But wouldn't that be delicious if you did, if you could hold him close? Go. Go to the ball. _The thoughts were beginning to make her sick. She had these nauseous feelings for about a month now, and she couldn't explain why. She rubbed her stomach.

"Gin? Ginny!" She looked up to see Harry looking at her. His brows were furrowed. "Alright there? You look really sick." She wanted to retort. _You look really awkward Harry without that damned little telephony near your ear._ She supposed a muggle device like that didn't work here. Though, that didn't stop him from still staying in contact with his girlfriend. It blew her mind how he could have such a long distanced relationship. She knew she lived in America, where though she was unsure. "Ginny, made you should take a nap. You look like you'll blow soon. Merlin forbid if you did that on this table." Ginny almost laughed.

"Alright Harry. I'll take a nap. I'll see you later." She left the dining hall to make her way to her room. As she walked on, the nausea slowly ebbed. As she trekked up the stairs she found herself feeling much better. She decided to pick up a book to read. She headed to the library. The closer she got the better she felt. She pushed open the doors and slinked in. It was empty and her foot steps seemed to echo on the floor. She turned a corner towards the tables and shelves and discovered she was not in fact alone. Draco was sitting at the first table. Before she could retreat he looked at her. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Ginny felt frozen to that very spot. His expression slowly morphed. He looked from surprised to upset to terribly sad. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she doubt someone like him would tell her.

He turned back to his book. He seemed to grip the edges tightly, his knuckles whitening. She found her mobility once he turned away and she began to move to rush past him. His voice stopped her though. "So, are you coming?"

Bollocks! He spoke to her! He had to bloody well speak to her! "Coming?" she managed to crock out.

"To the ball next month. Are you going to come? I'd be…I'd be gutted if you didn't." It practically hurt for him to say it. It never admitted anything to anyone. Draco was known by everyone to always be ready to save face, no matter how little it is.

"Gutted?" Honestly, he cared that much if she came? " I wasn't planning on it." He stood at her answer and looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked. "Trying to be the rebel? Everyone is going."

"Well, it sounds like a full house, one less won't hurt."

"One more won't either."

_Wotcher Gin! He's luring you! He's being a bleeding slimy Slytherin and he's baiting you! _"It doesn't matter either way. You seem very determined to have me come. Why?"

His face set at the question.

"You said you would be _gutted_ if I didn't come. Why?" she pressed further. She wore a grin on her face, waiting for his answer.

"My grandfather wants you there."

Her face fell. _AAHHH!! Gin I told you! You fell in, what did you expect him to say? Oh, well I've been fancying you and would like for you to come to the ball as my date. _ She internally snorted at the thought. He would probably gut himself before he did anything like that. "Is that the only reason?" He sucked in his bottom lip. Ginny wasn't sure if he realized he had, but she assumed that he didn't. There stood a thick silence between them. He stood and moved towards her. His face was mere inches from hers. Ginny could feel her knees shaking. _Oh Bloody Hell!!!!! Retreat!! Retreat you fool!!!_ She backed away slightly, but found him to follow her every step. _Mayday!! This is bleeding mayday! Oi! Captain! The ship is sinking…sinking!!!!!_

"Why wouldn't you want to come? Just to spite me?" His voice was low, and each word was said slowly.

"Spiting you is always good."

He grinned. "You know, you would look so…_ravishing_… in a long green gown." He leaned close to her. Ginny held her breath. "Absolutely, bloody ravishing…" _Ginevra Weasley don't fall for it!!! _

"Ravishing eh? Ravishing enough for Harry you think?"

He pulled away from her. His eyes narrowed. "Potter eh?"

"Yeah, _Potter._ You said everyone would be there. Everyone includes Harry. You said I would be ravishing in a green gown. I just wonder if it would be ravishing enough for Harry."

"I doubt Potter would attend."

"Well than, no Harry no Ginny."

Draco smirked. Oh, Potter attending would be fine. His smirk widened. "Potter it is then." Oh, the plans he had.

Ginny nodded and walked away. Normally she would feel triumphant at irking Malfoy, but at that moment she didn't. She felt more like he had irked her. She was puzzled by his smirk. _If he does anything to Harry at that ball I'll skin him alive!_

"Oi!" he called out form behind her. She turned. "Potter can come but only if you attend as _my _date." She knew he had something under his sleeves.

"Are you mad?" She stalked towards him pushing her finger into his chest. "You must be mad."

"I might be _Ginevra_. Maybe you're the cure to my madness."

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Flirting alert, flirting alert! Back away from Malfoy Gin, back away!_ "I won't go as your date."

"No? Then I guess some of your…indiscretions…might come out soon. It would be a horror to see how that brother of your would react if he knew _half_ of the naughty little things you've done."

"Indiscretions my ass! You've got nothing on me Malfoy!"

"Don't I? Well how about this summer. You weren't home very often, out with that Brown girl all the time eh? More like you and that girl were at every dance spot in muggle London. And Merlin, those boys you went home with….I wonder how much of a slut you've…." Her fist went solidly into his cheek.

"Fine you prick! I'll go to the bloody ball with you!" She ran off towards the tower.

Draco snickered to himself. He knew very well of all the things she's done, thank to his grandfather's, assistant for lack of a better word. It amazed him though, how innocent she was. A fiery, provocative little virgin. He snorted to himself he found that detail out. How she kept it this long he didn't know. But he was sure that she wouldn't be by the end of the year.

I'm BBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK. I am sooooooo soooorrrrrryyyyyyyy. I am a sucky author. I have neglected this story so much. I kind of lost interest in it but today for some reason a plot bunny came. So here you go, hopefully I will finish it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

O my god…I am updating. I know it has been a very very long time. Nine months actually…a full pregnancy. I wish I had an excuse but I have none. Laziness, lost of interest, false alarms….really life just happened to me, got stepped on a bit and stopped writing. I have a new story out on called Distant Dreamer and writing that has sparked something. I am going to finish my stories. I am going to write and do something with my time instead of sitting around. I am going to be constructive! And so here it is…Chapter 7, finally.

Chapter 7—Winter Nights

Hermione laid staring at the ceiling of her room. Christmas Vacation had come and soon that dreaded Malfoy Ball would come as well. Ginny was fast asleep in the bed beside her. Last month, Hermione had taken to avoiding Ron at all cost. He touched her too much. Her mind constantly replayed the night she had come back from her duties late November.

--

Ron had stayed up for her but had eventually fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room. As the portrait closed before her he woke, looking over at her as his vision cleared of sleep. He looked impossibly cute than. He smiled at her, a crooked sleepy smile before he yawned. Hermione became acutely aware of the temperature difference in the room. She shivered as the warmth flowed over her. Ron jumped up as she shook. "Alright there Mione? Merlin look at you, you're practically blue!" His hands gripped her arm and he slowly ran them across them, warming her. He pulled her towards the fire as he did so. She hadn't realized how cold she really was until he touched her. He was burning hot, his flesh feeling like heated silk against her hands. She blushed as he blew warm breath on her hands before rubbing them together. "Warm enough?" She actually was, but she shook her head. She wanted him to keep touching her. She moved closer to him, blushing deeper as his body heat radiated towards her. She pulled him to her, burying her face in his chest. "Hermione?" his arms tentatively held her, rubbing her back a bit.

"I'm very cold Ron. I just…You are very warm." She looked up at his confused face. "Could you just warm me a bit longer?" she asked boldly. It was unlike her to say something like that. It was his turn to blush as he looked down her. Her whole body was shaking. Even her lips trembled as she spoke.

"There's not much more I can do Mione. Maybe…maybe you should just take a warm bath." She didn't want a warm bath though. What she wanted was for Ron to notice her and hold her, just as he was. She looked up at him again. He was staring at her, his face etched in concern.

"I don't need a warm bath Ron."

"Well, I just thought that…" And she was kissing him. His face was between her palms and his hands had released her. She pulled back to see his eyes wide and face an almost blood red. He scrambled away from her, standing and dashing up the stairs. He didn't say anything. He didn't kiss her back. He just ran away.

Hermione groaned as she thought of that night. She had kissed him like an idiot. What was worse was that he acted as if nothing had happened. He continued being the same old Ron, as if she hadn't kissed him. Her mind replayed the day she had talked to him about that night.

"It's okay Mione," he had said. "I don't really know what happened, but I guess the cold really got to you." He laughed. He had actually laughed and Hermione had forced a laugh from herself when she really wanted to cry. Ron would never see her as more than a friend. She rolled over as the sun began peeking through the window. She almost cussed as she realized she had only slept for four hours. She got out of bed and dressed. She might as well help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast since she was awake.

That morning at breakfast Harry came bounding down the stairs with Ron grumbling behind him. He looked terribly excited. "Merlin you won't believe this!" he exclaimed. Ron had heavy bags under his eyes. He obviously hadn't slept. He sat next to Hermione at the table, leaning his head against her shoulder. She stiffened at the contact.

"I believe it!" Ron said as he adjusted his position. "I should, the wanker has been talking about it all bloody night," he mumbled against her cheek. Hermione stifled a laugh. So Harry had kept Ron awake all night?

"Yvette is coming! She is visiting her cousins in London and she decided that she could come by while she was here!" Harry looked like he was going to have a heart attack from his excitement. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the news.

"That is lovely dear! When is she planning on arriving?"

"Later this afternoon. After four." He could barely contain his joy. Ginny patted him on the back.

"So we finally get to meet this girl?" she asked. "Oh mum, Lavender owled and she asked if I could join her for a bit of shopping. I need to get new robes for the ball and…"

"You're going to that?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes. And I expected you as well. Oh come on, when will you ever get a chance to embarrass Malfoy in his own home?" Hermione contemplated her words for a moment. Ginny half hoped that Hermione _didn't _ embarrass Malfoy. Harry's words terrified her.

"I'll come. I'll even bring Yvette." A menacing grin spread across his face. Ginny had forgotten that his girlfriend was a muggle. A low cackle emitted from him before Mrs. Weasley promptly hit him in the back of his head.

"Stop it dear, you're beginning to sound like Voldemort…"

Eeek. So please review. I feel a bit rusty at fanfiction now. I am actually working on the next chapter now so no more long waits.


End file.
